So Much Better
by urbanmonkey
Summary: What would've happened if Lorelai had actually admitted to Luke he kissed her in her dream? Takes place in episode 3.17 A Tale of Poes and Fire


So Much Better

Luke & Lorelai

_Authors Note: This takes place during the sleepover scene in 3.17, A Tale of Poes and Fire. What would've happened if Lorelai had actually admitted to Luke that he kissed her in her dream._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. If I did, April wouldn't exist and Chris would've been killed in a freak accident when Rory was 2. The beginning dialogue was written by the amazing Amy Sherman Palladino and after that, the dialouges all mine!**

* * *

"Ooh wow, total deja vou," I said, snuggling deeper down into the covers of Luke's bed.

"Really?" Luke asked, folding his arms behind his head in an attempt to get comfortable on the couch.

"It's the alarm clock," I grinned, as shifted slightly in the bed placing one hand underneath my head. "I had a dream once that you set eighteen alarm clocks to get me up, which is not a bad way to get me up."

"Where were we?" Luke asked, sounding interested.

"We were,um, at my house. I got up, I went downstairs for coffee and you talked to my stomach," I said with a soft giggle.

"Why on earth would I do that?" he sounded confused.

"Well because I was pregnant," I said, looking over at Luke from the corner of my eye smiling as his eyebrows flew up in surprise. "Twins."

"Mine?" he wondered in disbelief.

I rolled my eyes. "What am I dream tramp? Of course yours."

"We were...married?" he questioned.

"Um. Yeah. Did I not mention that?"

"No."

Despite the fact that it was just a dream, a small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth as I pondered for a moment about what being married to Luke and carrying his babies would actually be like. A warmth flowed through by body and butterflies began to swarm in my stomach.

"Y'know you shouldn't drink coffee when you're pregnant," Luke informed me, rolling over on his side facing me, breaking my thoughts.

"Um, true," I replied, wondering why he was telling me this.

"It's probably why Rory's a caffeine addict."

"Right. You're right," I sarcastically said with another roll of my eyes.

"Dream go beyond that?" he asked switching subjects.

I could have sworn I detected a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"No, um, you talked to my stomach and then you k..." I began. "Ah, no."

"Oh," Luke said, with a trace of disappointment. "Okay."

There was a brief pause before Luke softly said "Night."

"Yeah, okay. Night."

My thoughts immediately went back to the dream. Weeks later, I could still feel Luke's kiss in my dream. I wondered what it would be like to really kiss Luke. The kiss in my dream was great, but what would it really be like?

"_Whoa Lorelai, stop_." I thought to myself. "_It was just a dream. It means nothing. Luke is just a friend. Although the thought of being married to him and having his babies is sometimes appealing, you can't think of Luke more than friends."_

I laid in the dark for a few minutes more, and then flipped on the lamp next to the bed.Luke squinted as the light hit his eyes.

"Lorelai?" he asked. "What's going on?"

I didn't reply, but curled my legs up close to my chest and rested my chin on my knees. Luke threw the blanket off and came over and sat down next to me on his bed.

"Lorelai?" he again asked, placing his hand on my arm, his blue eyes searching mine for something.

I tried to ignore the tingling feeling that ran through me at Luke's touch, all the while conflicting thought swirling around in my mind.

"_Tell him Lorelai. No, I can't tell him. It would ruin our friendship. But it might make our friendship even better. I can't take that risk. I can't, I can't I..."_

"You kissed me," I blurted out, looking up at Luke.

Luke's eyebrows furrowed, but his hand never left my arm.

"What are you talking about?" he softly asked.

"In my dream," I said.

"I kissed you in your dream?" he gently inquired.

My face began to burn as his eyes continued to pierce mine, making butterflies swarm in my stomachbut I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"Because I didn't want it to ruin our friendship," I explained, looking down at my feet.

"Why would it ruin our friendship?"

"Because..." I hesitated, glancing up briefly to look into Luke's eyes.

As our eyes locked, my breath caught in my throat. I'd never seen the myriad of emotions in his eyes held as he gazed at me. I saw care, concern, fear, gentleness and...love.

Luke loved me. I'd been told over a thousand times that Luke had feelings for me, but I'd brushed it aside. It was at that moment that I realized that I had feelings for him too. I'd always had feelings for him, but had continually denied them. I tore my eyes from his and again stared at the bed.

"Because I want to know what kissing you feels like," I whispered so softly I wasn't sure he heard me.

Luke didn't say anything for a minute, and I refused to meet his gaze.

"Lorelai?" he asked gently.

I didn't answer and continued to stare at the bed.

"Lorelai, look at me," he said softly.

I slowly lifted my head, losing myself once again in his blue eyes. Luke softly smiled at me, before gently placing his hand on my face, rubbing my cheek with his thumb. The smile never left his face as he learned towards me his lips finding mine, kissing me hesitantly at first, but deeper as I responded to his kiss. As our lips touched, a current of electricity ran down my spine and fireworks burst behind my eyelids. I wrapped one arm around his neck while one hand rested on his chest. Luke snaked an arm around my back, pulling me closer to him.

We broke apart breathing heavily but grinning. Luke continued to stare at me, a wide smile on his face.

I ran my tongue across my lips which continued to tingle.

"Well, that wasn't anything like your kiss in my dream," I said.

Luke's face fell.

"It was so much better,"I added, seeing the look on Luke's face.

His head snapped up and he smiled before pulling me close and kissing me again, deeper and more passionately than before. We broke apart and I scooted and patted the bed next to me. Luke slipped into bed beside me, pulling the covers over both of us. As he settled down into the covers, he wrapped one arm around my stomach, snuggling me against him. We both drifted off to sleep a few minutes later, neither of us ever been so happy before, and perfectly content to be at home in each others arms.


End file.
